Cercavo Amore
(credited as Emma) |year = 2012 |difficulty = 3 (Hard) |nogm = 3 |dg = Female |mode = Solo |pc = Navy |gc = Deep Pink |lc = Royal Blue |pictos = 124 |nowc = Amore |perf= Bianca Lazzeri}} "Cercavo Amore" by Emma Marrone is featured on the PAL version of Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a woman in a blue and golden yellow Renaissance dress. She wears blue heels and a pink glove. She also has short red hair and a yellow outline. . . Background The background resembles a stage (most likely an Auditorium Theater used for plays and opera shows). There are bright spotlights shining in the background, along with mist. The spectators' area can also be seen lit in the far background. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Put your arms near your body with an angle of a distance. '''Gold Move 2: '''Use both your hands to brush down your head. '''Gold Move 3: '''Put your arms up to make your body look like a vertical "X". This is the final move in the routine. AmoreGM1.png|Gold Move 1 AmoreGM2.png|Gold Move 2 AmoreGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars. * One player gets 4 stars. * One player gets 5 stars. * Get all Gold Moves. * Get the "Energetic" Dance Style. * Get GOOD when "Cercavo Amore" is sung. Captions ''Cercavo Amore ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Opera Time * Peek a Boo * Frau Frau Trivia *The dancer's dress gets in the way during some points in the routine. *At the end of the ''Want U Back routine, the Want U Back dancer can be seen "photo-bombing" this routine. The image of it is far in the background, as it may not be recognized by many NTSC players. *The song was briefly released on Just Dance Now about two months prior to its actual release, only for it to be removed soon after. *During production, the coach's glove was longer than in the final version. *This song and Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) are the only songs in Italian in the series. However, ''Born This Way'' does have some Italian lines. *In terms of facial expressions, the dancer strongly resembles Brand New Start. Coincidentally, Bianca performed both routines. Gallery NewUploads 2012 0815 86944c26f7bf47d5cb08188ecf6ff3ac JD4 Screen WiiU Amore-0021 Gamescom.jpg|Beta Version (longer glove) amore.jpg|Cercavo Amore amore_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Wantuback4.png|Its appearance in Want U Back (Circled) amorepictos.png|Pictograms Amoreinactive.png Amoreactive.png 10933726_537955579679755_7518499032162925887_n.jpg|Behind the scenes cercavobehind.png artwork.just-dance-4.440x720.2012-08-16.53.png WUBruinsAmore.png|Appearance in Want U Back 390.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Avatar Videos Emma - Cercavo Amore Just Dance 4 - Cercavo Amore - 5* Stars Cercavo_Amore_-_Just_Dance_Now_-_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars Just Dance 2016 - Cercavo Amore - 5 stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Hard Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:2010's Category:Region Exclusives Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Italian Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements Category:Bianca Lazzeri Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016